


It's Not Alright

by Ianto_Jack_Ten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Character Death, M/M, Sex, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianto_Jack_Ten/pseuds/Ianto_Jack_Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, sex between two teenagers, one a pregnant boy [Zeke] which is one of my characters, the other [Sam] is owned by my girlfriend, and things do not go as planned, quite the opposite really.</p><p>The story is a request from one of my friends because she is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Alright

After a long day of school when Sam and Zeke where home and Eliza wasn’t home yet because she was at work, Sam and Zeke were cuddling in Sam’s bedroom, both boys curled up together with only slight difficulty caused by the baby bump Zeke sported due to his babies.  


The harmless cuddling didn’t last too long before Zeke nuzzled Sam’s neck and decided that he wanted more than just cuddling so he placed a kiss on the brown haired boy’s neck then another just under it, getting a reaction from Sam of the turning his head toward the Zeke to look at the raven haired boy. When this happened Zeke pulled his head back a little and smiled at the bear. “Hi,” he mumbled before pressing his lips against Sam’s.  


Sam knew where this was going near as soon as Zeke placed the first kiss on his neck and a bit tired of Zeke always taking control, Sam took control of the lip entanglement by pulling their mouths apart then pushing them back together with a bit more power to them than Zeke’s initial try.  


Sam pulled his tongue forward and slipped it between Zeke’s lips, pressing against the raven’s white teeth for a mere moment before Zeke complied to Sam’s want of his mouth to open, allowing the pink tongue of the slightly older boy’s to enter his warm, wet mouth. Zeke’s mouth tasted the same as it generally did, an odd slight coppery taste that was likely caused by the silver rings on both sides of his thin, pink lower lip; the way Zeke’s mouth tasted was certainly an acquired taste for most but the bear was one who could actually appreciate it, much like how the smell of Zeke reminded him heavily of blood, painting a red color to accompany thoughts of the raven.  


Zeke’s left hand, with all its long, thin fingered, scarred palmed glory cupped Sam’s face carefully, the slightly darker skin of Sam was also warmer than that of the pale Zeke. Sam let one of his hands trail over to Zeke’s waist and rest against him as it slowly rose the end of Zeke’s thick, black shirt to reach the soft, scarred, and stretched skin that lie beneath the fabric.  


Zeke’s raven black hair laid flat against the left side of his face which covered the scarred monstrosity around the abyss that was supposed to be an eye almost as well as the black eye-patch that was designed to do such a thing did; his right eye completely unharmed and a forest green color blinked open to glance at the less scarred –but still scarred- face of Sam whose eyes were open to do just the same as Zeke’s though only one of Sam’s was doing the seeing, the other a milky-white and as useless as Zeke’s one that was completely gone. The look they both shared in the functional eye was that this wasn’t doing it for them, the two teenagers wanted quicker action than this… though this was indeed nice.  


They quickly pulled mouths apart for long enough to allow for shirts to be pulled off, showing off Sam’s singular scar running across his chest and Zeke’s ridiculous amount, his chest containing more scars than wildebeest in a herd. Sam managed to not find the breasts Zeke had grown as another side effect of his pregnancy too repulsive to look at but not something he wanted to stick around, in his words ‘I signed up for a man’.  


With the upper clothing now off their mouths tangoed together once again, tongues dancing together perfectly in their minds; their hands not acting as experienced as their mouths, Zeke had pulled one of his hands to Sam’s chest and had flattened his palm to let it lay in the center of his firm chest, Zeke’s other hand was laying limp at the end of a thin, pale arm while both of Sam’s were fumbling to get bottom clothing off.  


Once the bottoms were undone hey were on their own for getting them off which allowed time for fetching some sort of lubricant and for the raven to come to the conclusion that how they used to do the do wasn’t going to work with the baby belly. The conclusion Zeke had come to was conveyed to Sam who, in his wanting for a quick solution so the two teenagers could get off, suggested they do it like animals, meaning “doggy style” but not referring to it as such due to Zeke’s phobia of dogs.  


Zeke didn’t really think, he just got into the position for what Sam suggested because of prior ‘training’ Zeke had, he planted his hands firmly onto the bed the heels of his hands flat but his palms raised to where the next thing touching the bed covers was the final digit on each finger; His knees against the bed, spread quite a bit allowing for proper entrance and quite a sight to see. His ass was a little flat but he was a guy so it was normal, the cheeks naturally separating slightly because of the amount of time they spent spread what seemed a life-time ago; Zeke’s balls able to be seen, the sack as white as the rest of him. Zeke’s slightly small, circumcised dick was hidden from the rear view due to its hardness.  


Sam was taking in the sight of Zeke as he slicked up his larger member, he was so ready to do this, so for the first time since he got Zeke into this mess he got into position, hands on Zeke’s hips in a way that avoided grasping any stomach and lined himself up to enter. The head of his cock pressing against Zeke’s hole that was ready to take him in. If 

Sam took any longer Zeke was tempted to back into him so it was a good thing Sam decided to push his way in, more slowly than was wanted for the first time.  


Though he knew sex when pregnant wouldn’t hurt the babies that didn’t make Sam any less careful despite the want of relief. When he found himself settled in Zeke’s rear he pulled back out of it then pushed back in, eliciting a groan from Sam and Zeke’s own type of noise from him… it couldn’t be considered either a moan or a groan.  


Just a few strokes into this Zeke felt a sudden pang of pain around his stomach, causing a sudden tightening of his rear and a groan of the pain variety to slip from his mouth. Sam thought he had hurt Zeke in the midst of this and he paused in his movement to ask, “Are you ok?” in a worried way to which Zeke just nodded, figuring one of the kids decided to kick or something so Sam went back to doing his thing while the pang of pain he had felt suddenly came back and felt like something was cutting him from the inside out.  


Without another moment’s warning Zeke had been sliced open by claws of creatures who had taken him for a host. There was a loud screech like something no one on Earth had ever heard before that was accompanied by a pained scream from Zeke.  


The creature, or creatures rather that had exploded from the black haired teenage boy were most certainly not of this world, while they were covered in blood that also spilled from Zeke along with his internal organs, it was not hard to tell they were black and likely leathery with egg shaped heads with deep gory looking slits down the sides, fierce claws, teeth, and double tails each but no eyes to be seen. The creatures were bipeds with legs that looked too strong to belong to something that had just escaped from its host and the arms were pressed up against their bodies like they were either useless appendages that evolution was trying to rid the species of or the aliens had no use for them when they were younglings.  


Sam had pulled from the Zeke at the screeching and screaming and fell off the bed then crawled against the wall in horror over this event. He probably would have screamed himself if his voice hadn’t been stolen from him along with his breath.  


Though the creatures had detected Sam the brown haired teenager was ignored, left to watch the horrid scene unraveling before him as the aliens began to finish off their host, consuming him with loud eating noises in their gruesome, teethed mouths as the poor boy suffered in agony as they tried to eat him alive, the light draining from his eye while he screamed, unable to even try and move.  


As futile as the situation may be Sam wasn’t thinking about practical, he was thinking the guy he loved was getting eaten so he was going to try and stop it. He went bear on them, transforming from a seventeen year-old kid to a massive brown bear which then attacked them, ending up with sharp points of tails jabbing him, claws digging into him, and teeth getting directed in his direction. By sheer luck he managed to get one in his jaws and crash down on its head, a thick, black substance which must have been the creature’s blood filled Sam’s mouth and flew onto the walls.  


The second was still at large and managed to get onto Sam. The huge bear thrashed around in the much-too-small-for-this room and flung the thing onto a wall where he then charged at it and in addition to ripped a hole in the wall killed the alien, getting its blood everywhere as well.  


Sam’s blood poured from his wounds and had started to coat his fur but despite his wounds he shifted and though one could guess it was too late for the raven he gathered as much of the boy in his arms as he could and said “I love you.” In a voice that was only a whisper because he couldn’t do more. . The bear clung to life much longer than he wanted to, tears coming from his eyes and blood coming from a lot of other places, he wished he could have done more, wished he could have saved Zeke but he was not able to. That was where he died, having bled out after a fight with aliens that had taken over the one he loved as a host and killed him.


End file.
